Hypothetically
by What's-Yer-Offer
Summary: "Can I ask you a, um, hypothetical question?" "Of course." "Let's say I were transferred... Would you go with me?" Jenny/Joy. One-shot.


**I've got two finals Friday and two on Monday. *deep breath***

**I have a whole notebook of stuff that just needs polishing up, but no time to do it. But it'll happen!**

**This took me by storm. I dont even know. Maybe it's the fact that Pokemon is on Netflix now and it brought back so many memories. Who cares.**

**This is my first time writing for this fandom :o**

**Setting: Viridian City **

**Headcanon: Joy's pokemon is a Glaceon (I _almost_ went with a Vulpix). She was a wild little Joy when she was younger. Her aunt in Snowpoint City in Sinnoh gave her Glaceon for her tenth birthday. That seemed to appease Joy and she went on to fulfill her destiny as a nurse.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

The cold wind was harsh against her face, but she continued to rev her bike. Her mind raced as fast as her motorcycle down the main road of Viridian City. She flew over a hill and landed harshly back on the ground, but now her destination was in sight. The magnificent Pokemon Center shined bright in the distance. She urged the bike faster and planned her speech.

How could she drop such big news on her?

More importantly, should she make an entrance?

She smirked at the thought of her Joy rolling her eyes and commenting on how they had a parking lot. Again. (It was a weekly thing. Joy comes to expect it). Instead of ruining the Pokemon Center floors with skid marks, she chose to park in the closest space. Joy probably heard the rumbling of her bike.

Officer Jenny casually walked into the Pokemon Center. There were several young trainers in the lobby. One young boy looked close to passing out, he was dripping sweat sitting on the edge of his seat. Jenny felt bad for the kid and tried to give him a reassuring smile when their eyes met. Beside him, there was a small group of teenagers talking to him. They were telling him encouraging stories about how next battle would go smoother.

The blue haired woman walked to the counter and looked around for her Joy. The nicest Chansey greeted her instead.

"Chansey?"

"Oh, I just need to talk to Nurse Joy." She smiled and leaned against the counter. "I didn't think the Pokemon Center would be this busy so close to curfew."

"Chansey…" The pink pokemon raised its arm to point to the operating room. The needle was lit red.

Officer Jenny nodded, "Is it that kid's over there?"

The Chansey stood on its tip toes to look over the counter to see the lobby. It frowned, "Chansey."

Then the sign dinged. Jenny watched the trainer stand up and run towards the door. Nurse Joy exited with a tired smile on her face, which made the boy leap into her arms. She blushed as he thanked her repeatedly.

Officer Jenny grinned at the sight. Her pink haired beauty looked over and smiled. Then she looked quite surprised and glanced at the clock and then back at Jenny with a questioning look.

Nurse Joy had to pry the little boy's arms off from around her waist. She promised the trainer that his pokemon would be completely healed by morning, but then sternly warned him to be more careful in the next battle.

"Curfew is in ten minutes!" She announced loudly before moving to join Jenny at the front of the center.

Jenny felt her heart race as Joy set her eyes on her. She straightened but kept a hand on the counter to steady herself. It was amazing that after all these years together, she still felt like passing out every time that Joy got near.

"Officer Jenny, how can I help you?"

Jenny smiled sheepishly as their eyes met. Joy's tone implied that she was more than curious as to why whatever Jenny was about to say couldn't wait until they were home. She hadn't thought of a good way to ask what she needed, so instead she tried a tactical diversion.

"Do you ever wish you could've been a pokemon master?" The police woman nodded to the younger trainer, who had passed out on the couch after hearing the good news.

Joy walked around to stand on the other side of the counter. She placed a hand on the top of Chansey's head, "Not too often."

"I guess our jobs are pretty nice…"

There was a small lull in conversation as Joy checked the computer for notes from other centers. After finding everything satisfactory, she returned her attention back to her partner.

"So where's cute little Growlithe?" Nurse Joy asked, tilting her head to the side. "Resting after a long day?"

"Yeah. Growlithe tracked down a runaway Oddish today. I sent him home early. Glaceon is probably taking good care of him."

The pokemon nurse grinned and leaned across the counter. "Were you busy today?"

"Not really," She sweatdropped. This was perfect timing, "Some days it is really boring around here… Have you ever thought of moving?"

Nurse Joy hummed in thought. "I like our city though. The woods bring so many trainers to the area."

"Joy…" She traced a fingertip along the spotless countertop, "Can I ask you a, um, hypothetical question?"

"Of course."

"Let's say I were transferred to… Lilycove City in Hoenn… Would you go with me?"

The pink haired nurse rested her elbows on the counter and put her chin in her hands. "If my cousin would let me."

"There's been some… talk of a promotion." Jenny said with a sigh. "I was just kinda worried about losing touch with you or-"

"May I ask a question of my own?" Joy's voice was slow and calming.

Jenny nodded.

"Pretend you were transferred and I couldn't go with you…"

Jenny frowned but waited for Joy to continue. "Would you fall in love with the Nurse Joy there?"

There was just a hint of apprehension in her words and the police officer knew what her line of thought was. Every Joy and every Jenny were identical. If she took the job, she would be tempted with a carbon copy of her love in this new city.

"Of course not." She answered easily. She watched the corners of Joy's mouth twitch as she held back a smile. Jenny glanced around the pokemon center and rested a hand on the other woman's arm.

"There's only one Nurse Joy in the world for me."

And as bad of a line as it was, Joy blushed.

"Although…" Jenny continued with a grin, "The Joy from the Orange Islands. Wow."

Nurse Joy smacked the hand on her arm but giggled anyway.

"She's got a killer tan and is so buff! I'm disappointed in my cousin if they're not together."

They fell into laughter. Leaning over the counter, their faces moved closer and closer until their foreheads almost rested against each other's. Realizing they were probably attracting attention, Jenny sobered up and turned her head. No one was giving them a second glance. She looked to the clock and noticed curfew had begun.

"Ready to go home?" She asked with a wide smile.

"See you in a little while," Joy gave her an alluring look and walked to the back room, no doubt rushing to finish her night time chores before heading out.

Jenny sighed contently and remembered that she had to return her bike to the station. They were far from done talking about the news, but for now it could wait. They had two adorable pokemon to go home and walk.


End file.
